Fresh Clover Pretty Cure!
Fresh Clover Pretty Cure! '(フレッシュクローバープリキュア！''Furesshu Kurōbā Purikyua!) is the second generation series by DaisyandMangaForever. It is about the Fresh! Cures' daughters becoming the new generation of Fresh Pretty Cure! With the help of the four-leaf clover, Momozono Kōjō, Aono Hime, Yamabuki Shinjin, and Higashi Henkō team up to destroy the new darkness, and a new Pretty Cure story begins! Plot Fresh Clover Pretty Cure! Episodes Summary Kōjō, Hime, and Shinjin are good friends because of their mothers. One day, Setsuna decides to move to Clover Town for a while, and catch up with Love, Miki, and Inori. She brings her daughter Henkō along, though she doesn't really become friends with Kōjō, Hime, and Shinjin. When a new monster strikes, the Cures aren't prepared, and they can't fight anymore! They must give their powers to their daughters so they can recieve the power and save Clover Town! Now, with their mother's power and the power of the four-leaf clover, the new cures must team up and destroy the new villain. Characters Pretty Cure '''[[Momozono 'Kōjō|Momozono Kōjō]]' (桃園厚情'' Momozono Kōjō'') - Kōjō is the kind and loving leader of Fresh Clover Pretty Cure. Like her mother, Kōjō always tries to cheer people up. Though, unlike her mother, she is more serious, as she was taught from her mom's experiences. She hates when people take away love and happiness, and wants it to live on. Her alter ego is Cure Apricot (キュアアプリコット Kyua Apurikotto) and she holds the power of love. Aono Hime (蒼乃姫 Aono Hime) - Hime is the beautiful fashionista who acts like a princess. She is very kind, and never tries to hurt anyone. Hime and her mother both want her to become a noble, kind woman. She helps her mom with her beauty shop and spends time with her friends a lot. Hime knows friends and family come first, as said by her mother. Her alter ego is''' Cure Grape''' (キュアグレープ Kyua Gurēpu) and she holds the power of hope. Yamabuki Shinjin (山吹信心 Yamabuki Shinjin) - Shinjin is a quiet, shy person, but opens up more to her friends. She isn't as shy as her mom used to be, as her mother taught her to be confident and brave. She enjoys flowers, nature, and animals. Shinjin wants to be a vet, and someday also be able to work with flowers as well. Her alter ego is''' Cure Tangerine''' (キュアタンジェリン'' Kyua Tanjerin'') and she holds the power of faith. [[Higashi 'Henkō|Higashi Henkō]] '(東'変更 ''Higashi Henkō) - Henkō at first is mysterious and almost always alone, as she knows of the past and is afraid something could happen. After meeting Kōjō and finding out her mom was Momozono Love, she started to lighten up more. Later on, Henkō becomes stronger and braver. She is usually happy, and works hard. Her alter ego is '''Cure Strawberry (キュアストロベリー Kyua Sutoroberī) and she holds the power of happiness. Previous Cures Momozono Love (桃園 ラブ Momozono Rabu) - The kind mother of Momozono Kōjō, Love is always there to help others! She's very carefree, and loves to be happy. She used to be Cure Peach, but gave her power to Kōjō so she could become the leader of the new Pretty Cure. Aono Miki (蒼乃 美希 Aono Miki) - The elegant mother of Aono Hime, Miki is a beautiful girl who has many different talents, including fashion. She is the owner of her house, the salon. She used to be Cure Berry, but gave her power to Hime so she could become a Pretty Cure. Yamabuki Inori (山吹 祈里 Yamabuki Inori) - The shy mother of Yamabuki Shinjin, Inori is a kind girl who loves nature and animals. She is a well-known vet, who often recieves help from her daughter. She used to be Cure Pine, but gave her power to Shinjin so she could become a Pretty Cure. Higashi Setsuna (東 せつな Higashi Setsuna) - The sweet mother of Higashi Henkō, Setsuna used to be cold, and fought against Pretty Cure as Eas. When she was discovered to be the fourth Cure, she becomes more sweet and paitent. She used to be Cure Passion, but gave her power to Henkō so she could become a Pretty Cure. Mascots Lucky (ラッキー'' Rakkī'') - Lucky is a fairy-like creature who is sweet, but spoiled and sometimes stubborn. She assists the new Pretty Cure very often, and sometimes talks to their moms. She hopes Pretty Cure can win the tough battles ahead. Villains Category:Fan Series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Series Category:Fresh Clover Pretty Cure! Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever